This invention relates generally to a key holder and more specifically, a key holder which also functions as a self-defense weapon.
Key holders take a variety of forms. The function which all key holders have in common is to provide a structure which can be grasped by the fingers or hand and a retaining element for supporting one or more keys. Although most prior art key holders are affective in keeping all of the keys together, none of the key holders are immune to being lost or misplaced along with the keys which they hold. Also, none of the prior art key holders are affective as self-defense weapons. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a key holder which also functions as a very affective self-defense weapon.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a key holder which is unlikely to be lost or misplaced.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a key holder which can be easily carried on the person of the user, even when clothing without pockets are worn.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a key holder which is adapted to be carried at the waist-line of a person who is wearing almost any type of clothing.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a key holder adapted to be carried on the person of the user in a manner in which the key holder is easily accessible both for use of the keys in their normal function and as a defense weapon.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a key holder which is adapted to be easily carried along the waist-line of the user, so that it is easily accessible by the user and yet is difficult to remove by another person without knowledge of the user.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a key holder which is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.